


Good night

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A candlelight is trembling in the dark room, its light a small voice that calls Belle and asks her to enter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night

**Author's Note:**

> eve-on-the-line prompted _"Let it Go" from Frozen_
> 
> Set in the EF, during the Skin Deep time

A candlelight is trembling in the dark room, its light a small voice that calls Belle and asks her to enter. She looks around, searches for Rumpelstiltskin, but he’s not anywhere close. It’s just Belle and the candle, alone on the table, crying her tears of wax on the candlestick.

It’s strange how such little things makes Belle think of him. She has all the time to wonder about how her life could be outside this palace, but her mind seems entrapped by some kind of spell, greedy to know the secrets behind the man who saved her kingdom, and asked for her as a payment. 

There’s a sound outside the door, and Belle turns to face her host - not a monster, not anymore, she can see what he’s hiding and the need to know is a constant in her heart. 

"I thought you were asleep," Rumpelstiltskin says, voice calm, far from being the wrathful monster that sometimes tries to suppress this one in front of her. 

"I couldn’t, the storm outside…" she twitch her eyes at a clap of thunder. "It’s too loud." 

Rumpelstiltskin observes her, like she catches him doing since she came here weeks ago, tilts his head and smiles. “Well, if that’s the problem,” a twirl of his fingers and the thunderstorm disappears, the moon suddenly entering from the windows and kissing the forgotten candle. 

Belle smiles, laughs and tries to suppress the feel to hug this man, bowing at him when he bows at her. 

"Good night, Rumpelstiltskin," she says, passing him by. 

"Good night, Belle," it’s only a whisper that reaches her when she’s at the end of the corridor, but it warms her heart with the daintiness of a candlelight.

 


End file.
